Star and the Royal Knight AU
by shokhk
Summary: Star Butterfly is given a strange necklace with a glowing purple crystal that leads her to a portal that takes her to Mewni but she is attacked by a band of monsters who were lead by Buff Frog in the Forest of Unlikely Death, but Star uses the necklace to explode the monsters and is seen by a Royal Knight with red cape and a red hood, but who is this mysterious figure in armor?
1. A Knight to Remember

Star and the Royal Knight AU

Star Butterfly was opening her sapphire blue eyes as she knew that another dreadful day was coming to inflict even more metal pain on her, "Let's go through the checklist for today" She said half-awake before taking out a black notebook and turning to a page in the middle which contained a list that read,

· Eat breakfast

· Be insulted by the popular girls and guys

· Brave through the monotonies that is my class periods

· Eat the slop that is the cafeteria food

· Be insulted some more in gym

· Walk home

· Drop off my school stuff

· Take long walk in woods and try not to jump off a cliff or think of suicide

· Do it all again tomorrow

"I can't wait for today Star said sarcastically while getting dressed in a white undershirt and a blue flannel jacket plus a wrist watch with some worn jeans due to them being her only things that she wears every day and she put on the mysterious necklace with a dark purple crystal that came to her in a box on her 16th birthday the other day. Star thought it was from her parents as they did tell her they would give her something very special in the future and this necklace might be it but when she put on the necklace she felt a little energized almost magically but she didn't have time to enjoy the feeling as Star's "Parents" called her down for breakfast, and she walked begrudgingly downstairs where she was shown face first her first gripe of the day. Breakfast wasn't bad as it was just a standard omelet that Star's "parents" make for her every day, but Star was sick of eating omelets every day, so she just forced it down her throat. After all that Star was packing her bag with all the homework she "Forgot" to do but was stopped by her foster parents who asked Star to sit down for a little bit longer even if it makes her a little late. (Though Star didn't really mind)

"What is it now?" Star asked annoyingly

"Star, we believe something is bothering you again and we would like you to tell us"

"Nothing is bothering me" Star explained

"Really as you have been a little… depressed lately and we just want to help"

"I'm always depressed, and you would be two if you went through the same monotony as me" Star explained a little angry.

"Star we all go through monotony every day, that's just life"

"But I've got the worst kind, because life is so boooring

Before Star's foster parents could say anything, Star already ran through the front door. Star sighed thinking 'thank goodness that's over' before walking over to Janna Ordonia, Star's only "real" friend who was waiting outside for Star.

"Hey Janna" Star said with genuine happiness.

"Sup Starship" Janna answered in a mocking tone, "Watcha doing"

"Nothing interesting that's for sure"

"Yeah, nothing interesting happens here anyway, but maybe we can change that" Janna said excitingly.

"Really, tell me now" Star exclaimed excited.

"How about you and I do a little séance tonight at my house"

"What are you trying to summon this time?" Star asked curiously.

"Just a dead clown who died 100 years ago that said he will be back on his one-hundredth death day" Janna explained casually.

"Oh, Janna you know I'm not into seances and all that stuff"

"K, but the offer is open anytime"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind

Janna answered with, "No problem" before running off to meet with Jackie Lynn Thomas her childhood friend.

"Must be nice having someone that'll always be with you" Star said with slight sadness. But Star couldn't focus on her sad life now as she heard hair making a whip sound effect and only one student's hair makes that sound, "Ugh, Brittney, why must you always come during the worst time" Star thought with great annoyance.

"Well look if it isn't Star "Butterbutt" the loner emo girl" Brittney cockily said before hearing the laughter of her "Friends" behind her.

"Ugh… what do you want Brittney" Star mumbled annoyed.

"Nothing you have would ever interest me" Brittney explained before noticing her necklace glowing a light purple as it was nothing Brittney had seen before, "except maybe that pretty necklace your wearing" Brittney said smugly.

"What no, I'll never give you it" Star nearly yelled with rage as the crystal on her necklace began to glow a darker purple.

"Really, because if you do I'll save you the trouble of trying to look pretty with it because let's be honest, that necklace is way too beautiful for your kind. Brittney said with a laugh.

The crystal began glowing even brighter before the school bell had rung. "Oh god damn it, I'm late" Star explained with a sigh, her necklace's glow quickly diminishing.

"Oh well I guess I'll just take it from you another time, HA" Brittney laughed before walking away smugly with her idiotic posse following her like sheep.

Star took some deep breaths and walked to her first period, math. Star opened the door to her classroom before being yelled at my Ms. Skullnick, 'MS. BUTTERFLY, YOUR LATE AGAIN"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know" Star answered with a tired sigh before talking her seat and could almost hear Ms. Skullnick cursing under her breath about her being late for the hundredth time, but Star paid no attention to it as the boring lessons after boring lesson kept coming in each period until lunch finally came. Star sat down at her table with Janna and they talked,

"Dude I can't believe Skullzers gave me another big project even after I have like three others to complete" Janna complained.

Yeah, I know right but I'm probably not going to do it today anyway but just take a long nap or maybe even a walk in the woods to just relax a little" Star explained with a yawn.

"Yeah, probably" Janna said before noticing Star necklace glowing a little purple.

"Hey Star, where'd you get the purple crystal?" Janna asked curiously.

"Oh this" before looking at the necklace, "Just a birthday present that I got a few days ago. Brittney wanted it for some reason" Star just casually explained.

"Really because it looks so cool "Janna complimented while entranced by it. "It reminds me of a cool magic amulet I read about in one of my magic spell books.

"Oh really" Star said mockingly with a smile on her face, "Will it grant me immortality.

"No, even cooler it grants you the ability to use your emotions as like magic energy and shoot it out of your hand like a magic missile, but if you use too much emotion then the amulet will blow up or something. Janna said with a nerdy attitude.

"You and your D & D knowledge" Star said with a grin.

"It's not D & D, its real and its cool" Janna answered defensively, arms crossed.

The bell rung indicating lunch and the only enjoyable part of school is over. Star begrudgingly picked up her bag with a sigh and said goodbye to Janna, and with that done Star limped to gym, (Aka the worst period because Brittney was there) and changed into her gym uniform putting her necklace inside her locker and walking to the main gym, meanwhile Brittney was lurking around behind her hoping to steal the necklace after Star left. Brittney sneaked over to Star's locker and used the master key she bought from the gym teacher to take Star's necklace but when she grabbed the it, the necklace began to glow and mentally alerted Star to check on her locker, when Star got to the girl's locker room she found Brittney holding her necklace and smirking at Star,

"Oh, sorry Butterbutt your too late, its mine now" Brittney said before breaking out in a villainous cackle and placing the necklace around her neck.

"Give it back Brittney, before I take it back" Star emphasized by her cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, you know it looks good on me and not on you. Brittney said before the crystal on the necklace glowed a dark purple and almost blinded her. After the light went away, Star saw Brittney completely motionless with no pupils, slouched over and drooling, "Um, ok I'll just take my necklace back now and never talk about this again" Star said confused before taking the necklace and running out of the girl's locker room confused as of what just happened.

Star got home after that grueling and confusing day thinking about the necklace and how it might be magic, but she didn't care at that point and just threw her school bag on a recliner in the living room, her parents aren't here as usual, and Star fell on the couch while holding the necklace in her hand. "What are you?" Star asked the necklace before the crystal glowed again almost beckoning her to go the woods outside her house. "The woods?" Star looked at the crystal curiously before looking out the window and at the woods before deciding, "Eh, Why not." Star decided before going off into the woods.

Star went off into the woods and found the walk very peaceful and relaxing, at least compared to her everyday life as the tall trees and green plant life gave it an almost serine feels to it. When Star kept turning in a direction the necklace didn't like, the necklace would glow to tell Star to go another way. "Ugh, where are we going, we've been walking forever" as Star's legs were getting tired form all this walking around. The crystal glowed in a reassuring way before leading her to a cave that had a purple glow inside of its inner walls…like…the…necklace…Star now knew why the necklace had led her here. The crystal on the necklace glowed the brightest it ever did, and it beckoned her to step inside the cave, but Star was reluctant, "Are you sure because I probably should not go into caves, especially glowing ones…" but before Star could finish, the cave pulled her in.

Inside the cave, Star found where the glow was coming from…

A big purple interdimensional portal that looked like it ripped right through a page from one of Janna's "magic" spell books." Mother of all that is holy what is THAT" Star yells echoed through the cave, the crystal on the necklace beckoned Star to go through it but Star felt something she hadn't felt in years…Fear, yes fear as who knows where the portal led too but something inside Star wanted to see what was through that portal as it can't be worse than her current life as she took a step into the portal and looked beyond realities boundaries for the very first time and saw something beautiful on the other side…

Star saw trees but not just any trees, gigantic trees with gigantic roots maybe even bigger than redwoods but much prettier with sparkling purple bark with alien like vegetation surrounding the sparkling trees, (Maybe because they probably are alien) and two planets with the sun shining in the beautiful daylit sky that breaks the laws of physics. (Maybe but I never paid attention in science class) This forest was so beautiful that Star didn't even notice the portal closing behind her, "Did I die and go to heaven, was the crystal slowly poisoning me the whole time" Star thought but then the crystal on her necklace glowed the bright purple again. "Oh, what now…before Star could finish talking, she was surrounded by a small band of m..m…MONSTERS.

The monsters slowly got closer and closer smelling terrible as she imagined what monsters would smell like but they all varied in shapes and sizes, but their leader was a tall buff frog man that wore a green tunic with some brown cloth pants with a claw toothed smile that terrified Star as she slowly backed off as they got closer but she kept the fear hidden inside her so the monsters wouldn't find her as easy prey but she felt that it was useless.

Hello, I Yvgeny Bulgolyubov but you call me Buff Frog if wish, Buff Frog said in a Russian accent.

"Hi, b... b…Buff Frog, my name is Star Butterfly and I was just on my way home" Star said with part fear, part confusion, and a sheepish smile. But Buff Frog spotted the glowing purple necklace around her neck and was entranced by it's almost hypnotic glow and said,

Where get beautiful crystal on neck?" Buff Frog said still entranced by the glow of the crystal.

Um, well I got it for my birthday and it led me to this place" Star answered still in fear from the approaching monsters.

"Must get crystal" Buff Frog yelled while all the monsters charged her.

"What" Star exclaimed while trying to run but ended up tripping on one of the giant roots of the giant sparkling trees of this magical forest. Star landed on the dirt with a grunt and saw as the monsters were closing in on her for her crystal for some reason and as they were about to strike, the fear she had kept inside her was overtaking her and she let out a terrified primal scream that followed by a blinding purple light that came from her hands.

When Star opened her eyes, she saw the utter devastation she must've caused as the once tall sparkling trees are now just dead logs on the once soft fertile dirt as they are black with burn marks with the vegetation now none existent as they are now just ashes from the blinding light that came from her fear, this small part of the magical forest might now be as dead as the monsters that attacked her.

But to her surprise, the monsters were just lying on the ground dazed from the explosion of purple light that was just unleashed from Star's fear.

"Retreat"

"Dark Magic"

"Darkness comes from crystal"

All the monsters were terrified of Star and her "Dark" crystal so they all fled.

When the monsters retreated, Star felt something inside of her that she never knew she would ever feel, fun…pure and unadulterated fun. "Ha, suckers I'm the wizard now, and I will strike you all down again if you ever come near me again" Star yelled triumphally.

Star looked at her necklace as it was unscathed by the explosion, "Maybe Janna was right about you, maybe you do use my emotions as magic energy" but before she could finish that thought an armor-clad boy with a red cape and hood who looked about Star's age came running in the clearing with his sword unsheathed, Star began back away and thought, "Holy crap a real medieval knight, this is so cool" before the figure quickly sheathed its dark gold blade which she swore had shrunk into something that almost looked like scissors and spoke in a deep voice and a slight British accent,

"Are you alright?" the figure asked with concern. "I saw a blinding explosion of light happen and…" the figure stopped when it saw that Star was the only one in the clearing looking oddly suspicious and was clutching something glowing purple close to her neck.

"What is that your holding, miss?" the figure asked in a questioning tone while pointing to Star's clutched hand.

"What, oh this necklace thing it's nothing" Star explained with a sheepish smile acting very suspicious.

"Mind if I see that necklace your holding miss?" The figure grew closer still pointing at her hand.

"I don't think you need to, as it's nothing and you'll just be wasting your time" Star explained while backing away from the knight still looking sheepish.

"I wasn't asking" the boy said sternly with look of anger in his brown eyes coming ever closer.

"Star began to run the opposite direction and ran face first into one of the trees. Star fell back and was knocked out due to the impact, "Well that was less difficult than I thought" the boy thought to himself before calling for a processing crew on his dimensional communicator on his wrist. "Hello Silver Blade, this is Red Hood and I've got a 40-19 in the Forest of Unlikely Death and need processing to come and take the suspect away, over"

"Copy that Red Hood, we'll send evac immediately" Silver Blade replied.

A dimensional portal opened in front of Red Hood and a pair of knights wearing yellow and orange armor came out holding a cot and took Star through the portal with Red Hood following behind them and taking the necklace from Star's neck before anyone noticed.

When Star came to, she woke up in some kind of dark dungeon fit with all the classic medieval dungeon stuff like iron chains that she was chained to and a thick iron door to keep her from escaping, "Well this is just great, I'm stuck in some dungeon with no way out, while chained to a wall and my necklace is nowhere to be found and I can't even see anything it's so dark" Star thought sarcastically but honestly was kind of excited to see how the justice system worked in this medieval fantasy world that looked like Game of Thrones but less incest.(Maybe)

Meanwhile in the Knights Den with Red Hood talking to his superior in his office, "So your telling me that this random foreigner had a magic crystal on her necklace that lets her use dark magic?" Captain Jacob of the Johannsen Kingdom asked confusingly.

"Well…yes" Red Hood answered casually.

"Any evidence to support your claim Red Hood?" Jacob asked, arms crossed.

"Well, not evidence but I do know that when I saw the explosion and ran to the afflicted area, I saw the foreigner standing in the middle of it with a big smile across her face while holding the glowing necklace" Red Hood answered with satisfaction.

"Well may I see this necklace then"

"Of course," Red Hood replied before taking out a small pouch from his side, revealing the purple glowing necklace.

Captain Jacobs eyes were immediately fixated on the glowing crystal the necklace held, "What beauty that crystal holds" Jacob answered with great need.

"Ye…yes but I need to take it in for processing before we do anything else with it" Red Hood clarified.

"Well, let's not be so hasty now as maybe the Silver Blade doesn't need to know about this my boy"

"What do you mean?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"I mean if that little girl was able to cause a huge explosion then imagine what we could do with all this raw, untamed, and destructive power" Jacob said with a lust for power.

"I can't believe my ears Captain, what your suggesting is treason of the highest order" Red Hood looked back down at the glowing crystal and said, "Even if you could defeat the Silver Blade, you still have to face the Queen and the Princess and nothing is stronger than royal magic, not even the dark arts inside this crystal could defeat the Johannsen's and their berserker magic" Red Hood yelled hoping to snap the Captain back to his senses but Jacob didn't budge.

"That doesn't matter as I can't have you reporting this conversation to the Silver Blade, so if you don't help then I'll have to silence you, permanently" The Captain threatened.

"Unlike you, I didn't become a knight to have power, I came to serve what I believe in as I still have my honor" the red knight proudly exclaimed.

"Well…don't say I didn't warn you" Jacob said before leaping at the necklace still in the little pouch.

Red Hood grabbed the pouch and tied it back to his side. The captain threw a punch at Red Hood and connected it, Red Hood was punched through a door behind him and quickly got to his feet, unsheathing his scissors who then extended it into a broadsword with a flick of the wrist.

"You were never a true knight, why do you think we gave you a fake name instead of the title of Sir" The captain insulted at Red Hood while emerging from the broken doorway wearing his shining silver armor with dark under armor with a jagged dagger in each hand.

"Maybe, but I'm still a better knight than you'll ever be as at least I don't betray my Order for a glowing rock and you just bribed your way into power" Red Hood insulted back while yelling, "Traitor" before flipping his dark gold blade in multiple directions before resting it at his chest in a defensive stance.

"Still trying to show off me boy?" Jacob asked. "After I take the power of the crystal from your dead corpse, I'll just blame it on the Foreigner that brought it and have her take the death sentence" Jacob explained, smiling smugly.

"No, you can't she didn't even do anything that makes her deserve death" Red Hood exclaimed with concern.

"Too late, Red Hood" Jacob said mockingly before thrusting his daggers at his neck.

Red Hood ducked underneath his jagged blades and gave an uppercut to Jacobs jaw which knocked him back staggered which gave Red Hood the perfect opportunity to grab Jacobs neck and use the hilt of his blade to knock him out sending him flying back into the broken doorway.

Red Hood took off into a sprint to the foreigner's cell as he hoped she could tell him more about the necklace but not before calling the Silver Blade and telling them of Captain Jacobs betrayal, "Silver Blade, this Red Hood calling in an act of treason and attempted murder from corrupted former Captain Jacob, requesting immediate arrest in the Silver Blade Knights Den, room 667" Red Hood asked with no restraint.

"Copy that Red Hood, we'll take the corrupted captain and send him to the Knight Rehabilitation Center" Silver Blade responded.

And with that done, Red Hood looked over at the unconscious captain with disgust before heading to the cell of the foreigner that brought him the dark necklace.

Red Hood opened the iron cell door of Star's room and walked inside, "Finally, I've been waiting forever for someone to come and explain why I'm still in chains as they really hurt"

Red Hood didn't answer and slowly locked the cell door with a face of anger before turning on the light with a clap.

"Um, what's going on?" Star asked confused and a little scared.

Red Hood took out the necklace and asked in a menacing voice, "Where did you get this piece of dark magic? The monsters, Septarians, Order of the Dark Saber, where?"

Star was shocked by his words and could only muster, "I don't know, it just showed up at my house on my 16th birthday in an unmarked box with a little treasure chest inside"

Red Hood didn't believe any word and got closer, still holding the necklace out as it was getting brighter and was also clutching his blade by his side, "Don't lie to me little lady as I won't hesitate to bring you down"

Star now scared out of her mind could only say, "I don't know, I'm telling you It just came to me and I swear that I would never lie…please don't hurt me" Star answered with tears running down her cheek.

Red Hood was shocked by her tears and regretted his harsh words to a probably innocent girl that didn't deserve them, "Wait don't cry, I only said that, so you would tell the truth. Please don't be scared I wasn't going to hurt you, I was just scared" Red Hood admitted.

Star was surprised by him admitting and stopped crying, "Scared of what? You're a knight in shining armor with a sword and my necklace looking at a defenseless chained up girl. Why would you be scared?" Star asked curiously.

"Because of your necklace and the power, it has over people who lust for its power" Red Hood replied. "I'm scared of what this crystal is and what it does"

Star was surprised and looked at the boy, "Then why didn't you just say so, instead of threatening me with your sword?" Star was confused.

I was mad okay…as my superior just tried to kill me for this necklace and that this thing is dangerous enough to hurt a lot of people if I don't find a way to control it" Red Hood admitted with his head down.

"Well…how about you let me go and I'll show you how to use it as the crystal is attracted to me" Star asked with some hope, but then then the crystal on the necklace began to glow a bright purple and shot two lasers at the chains holding Star and floated over to Star as she grabbed the necklace, putting it around her neck with a confused smile.

"What the…" Red Hood exclaimed surprised before drawing his sword at Star.

"Woah calm down their brave knight, I'm just as confused as you are" Star explained putting her hands up.

"Okay so…the crystal seems attracted to you and only you, so I guess that means it likes you, but I can't leave you with it as you don't seem to have control over it…"

"Wait no" Star yelled with great concern, "Do you know how boring my life is before this crystal came along?" Star asked the knight knowing he didn't have an answer. "You don't know how hard my life is" Star sighed before continuing, "Every day I wake up knowing I'll just be mentally abused by harsh insults and sexist terms by everyone at my school, I would be called the outcast, loner, goth, emo, and all that stuff and be bombarded by useless facts taught to me by my boring teachers, plus the godawful food in the cafeteria coupled by my overbearing foster parents…I mean they love me I guess but they are barely there for me because of how busy they are, I'm home alone most of the time and bored out of my mind so I take long walks in the woods near my town to just try to not go insane as the woods help calm me down and they offer an escape from the monotony of the real world and…I'm all alone…Star whispered before tearing up being reminded of her sad life. "I don't even have any real family as I was adopted, do you know what it's like living life knowing that your alone in this cruel, unforgiving world?" Star asked before finally breaking into tears. "Just want an escape for once that doesn't end…" Star explained now sitting down with her head in her knees with the tears never stopping.

"I…I understand how you feel" the boy said with sympathy before Star looked up at the knight, "I came to this dimension through a portal and I was only six years old at the time but I remember everything that happened that day as like it was yesterday as the portal closed behind closed me and I was stuck in an unknown dimension with nothing but the cloths on my back, I was terrified and lost and…alone but I was found thankfully by…someone and they took care of me like I was one of their own and I'm forever grateful for what she did as she taught me how to fight and inspired me to be a knight so when I was ten years old, I joined the Order of The Silver Blade and for six years trained to be knight and I finally became one last year but the other knights all criticized me saying I was too "impure" for the honor of knight and that I was a "monster in Mewman clothing" since I was from another dimension and they all refused to call me by the title of Sir so they just called me red hood and I eventually just got used to the name and started to use it myself but I've been trying to be the best knight I could by helping out the poor with food kitchens or going on missions with great result but they just won't acknowledge me as a knight, not even with all I've done. Maybe I 'would be better off back home but my efforts to get back home have been futile at best. In fact, my real name is Sir Marco and I haven't heard anyone call me that except my "foster" mom as you call them"

Star stopped crying and stood up while looking at Marco (Nice name) while he was kneeling on the floor with his head down, but Star saw him like a lost piece of her past and really felt his pain as she started connecting with him sympathetically, "Wow, I never thought anyone I knew had a worse life than me but…thank you"

"For what, I just told my stupid sad life that you didn't need to hear…

"No. Don't say that Marco, you are great person for helping all those people and if those other knights can't see that, well then they don't deserve your time or your patience" Star said with great care." Thank you for telling me your story, I know it must've been hard."

Marco couldn't believe his ears, was someone finally patting him on his back for all he's done, for all his troubles, and for all his efforts to please the people. After all this time, Marco felt something inside of him that he never felt before, compassion and love for his new friend.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Marco asked hopefully.

"Every word" Star said with genuine happiness.

"Thank you" Marco replied before wiping a singular tear from his cheek.

Star got closer to Marco and sincerely asked Marco, "Do you want a hug"

Marco looked at her with confusion before answering by embracing her with a warm hug with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Star was surprised but quickly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

The hug lasted a long time and the crystal glowed a bright blood red color that bathed over both but they both failed to notice.

After a while they broke the hug and smiled to each other,

"You're really strong" Star told Marco.

"Thanks, you too and sorry if the hug wasn't good as I haven't hugged somebody in a long time" Marco replied while looking down at the floor.

"Oh, don't be, I haven't either and you're a natural at hugging" Star said with a big bright smile that lifted Marco's head up to her eyes.

"Oh, also I forgot to ask for your name" Marco asked quickly.

"Oh right, well my name is Star Butterfly" Star answered happily.

"Well nice to meet you Star butterfly, that's a pretty name" Marco said with a bow and quickly added, "My name is Marco"

"Yeah, I know" Star said lightly blushing, "You told me when you were explaining your past"

"Oh well…" Marco said embarrassed, "just making sure you remember" Marco explained sheepishly.

They both laughed and as they both stared into each other's eyes, they felt like old friends reuniting after a long time.

They kept staring at each other smiling, both not knowing what to do but Star's wrist watch alerted her that her parents were almost home.

"Oh no, I totally forgot about my foster parents" Star said in a panic. "They will get really mad if I'm not home when they come home" Star was almost hyperventilating.

"Woah calm down, I'll just take you home" Marco answered reassuringly while shrinking his sword into scissors.

'I knew they were scissors" Star said proudly.

"Well these scissors are special because they can open interdimensional portals to any dimension anytime I want" Marco bragged.

"Woah" Star said totally jealous.

"Except, I can only go to placing that I've been to before so it's not that cool" Marco quickly added before holding them up for Star,

"What are you doing?" Star asked confusingly.

"Well I told you that I can't open a portal to a place I haven't been to before, so you need to use these scissors to open a portal to your home" Marco explained.

"Cool" Star whispered before taking the scissors in her hand staring at them. They were sand blue with a red center and dark gold for the blades that looked like swords.

"Just think really hard about your home and cut the air" Marco instructed.

Star did as instructed and cut the air, tearing a hole in realty and creating a swirling yellow portal that glowed beautifully in front of her before handing back the scissors to Marco who put the scissors in a scabbard and was gesturing her to go through the portal she had just created.

Star stepped though and saw that she was in her living room with Marco following close behind her and with that the portal closed behind them,

"So, this is your home huh" Marco asked interested in the place.

"Yup" Star answered enthusiastically.

Marco snapped his fingers and his armor magically disappeared revealing a red tunic underneath with some black pants.

"Woah, how'd you do that" Star asked awestruck because of the magic.

"Just something all knights can do" Marco explained in a bragging way with a smile.

Star thought to herself and said, "So are we friends now…Marco?" Star asked hopeful he would say yes.

"Of course, were friends, but I might need to stick around you a little longer, so I can keep an eye on you and that crystal on your necklace" Marco answered while pointing to her necklace.

"Oh please, stay as long as you like, maybe you can even sleep here tonight?" Star said the last part slowly blushing slightly with her head to the side with crystal glowing a brighter red.

"Um well…" Marco mumbled with a light blush, 'What would your foster parents think about that?"

"Oh, they wouldn't mind, in fact they would be extremely happy for me as I would finally have a friend over for once…" but before Star could finish, her parents came through the front door with big happy smiles on their faces.

"Oh Star, we are so happy that you finally have a friend over and for a sleepover no less" Star parents happily exchanged looks at Marco and Star together. "Were so happy for you Star as you really don't bring friends over much and what is your handsome friend's name?" Star parents asked Marco.

'Oh well, my name is Sir Marco, but you may just call me Marco" Marco replied with a slight British accent while shaking their hands ending with a bow.

"Ooooo, such a gentleman" Star parents happily exclaimed.

Star was watching them and feeling such joy to see Marco and her parents getting along so well.

"Well anyway mom and dad, can you please leave us alone as I want to hang out with Marco and show him our culture as he isn't from here" Star politely asked her foster parents.

Star's parents were surprised that she called them mom and dad, but they decided to leave the two friends alone for a while and they left to go upstairs.

"So, Marco what do you want to do now?" Star asked with a great big smile on her face.

"Well, I always have wanted to watch a movie again as it's been ten years since I've last seen one" Marco answered with his head down.

"You don't know what your missing out on" Star said proudly and grabbed ahold of his wrist and pulled him towards the couch and gestured for him to sit down while she put a movie into the DVD player, but Star was so excited to finally hang out with someone she can relate to and that cares about her. They both sat down waiting for the movie to start and Star snuggled closer to Marco. Marco was unsure of what to do but Star put an arm around his shoulder, so Marco did the same and noticed that Star was very warm and so was he but…began…to…. doze…off.

The movie was beginning to start but both fell asleep before they could even watch it. They were both asleep in each other's arms with happy smiles across both their faces.

Meanwhile, Star's parents were watching form stairs trying to hold in their snickers, but both knew that this was the start of a beautiful friendship between two loners with tragic pasts but both somehow managed to find each other in the grand multiverse and now they both have someone they can count on whenever they needed them as Marco was Star's escape from reality and Star was Marco's anchor into reality.

 **This is just an idea I had one day, and I decided to write it down, so I wouldn't forget it.**

 **Let me know what you think of my AU idea with a review as I accept all forms of helpful criticism from people as this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy.**


	2. The History of Silver

Star and the Royal Knight

Chapter 2: The History of Silver

Star was sleeping on the couch before being awoken by the sound of grunts and wood being chopped and slowly opened her eyes, "Ugh what now? It's a Saturday…" Star looked around the living room remembering what happened yesterday. "Marco?" Star asked before seeing that Marco was outside in his red tunic and was in the backyard practicing his sword swings while swinging at a tree with his broadsword with perfect figure and swing technique never breaking concentration.

Star walked to the backyard ignoring the cold that was running through her,

"Woah" Star was impressed with Marco's ability to swing the sword like it was made of paper.

Marco broke his concentration and looked behind him, finding Star staring at him with a smug smile on her face,

"Oh, hello Star, nice to see you've finally awoken from your deep slumber" Marco said before cutting a large rock nearby in half and then sheathing his blade. "You slept so late I thought you died" Marco joked around.

Star laughed and asked, "How'd you wake up so early? The only people who do that are robots or vampires" Star stopped and jokingly asked, "Are you a vampire?"

"No way am I a vampire, since they can't be in the sun but they are really annoying in the shade" Marco explained.

"Well what are you doing out here? Showing off?' Star joked.

"I always practice for an hour after I wake up, but I gotta admit that the couch we slept on was pretty comfy, I didn't want to get up at first" Marco admitted with a smile.

"Shush, don't say that out loud, you don't know how fast rumors spread here" Star whispered with a blush while the necklace glowed a bit pink.

"What? The fact that I'm a knight?" Marco asked confused.

"No, I mean…never mind" Star added a little embarrassed. "Wanna eat some breakfast before we talk some more?" Star asked hoping to forget what happened.

"Of course, I look forward to trying some of your foreign foods and participating in your daily morning activities as I must be at your side always, to make sure you don't accidently blow up your home with your necklace" Marco replied with a knights posture with his hands behind his back.

"Oh right" Star looked at the necklace, remembering the power it had. "But before we eat, watch me shoot the rock you cut with a magic blast" Star asked trying to show off her own skills.

"Oh I don't know if you should just be using your magic out in the open like that, especially since you can't control it" Marco replied with a concerned tone.

"And here I thought you were a brave knight, not a safe one" Star mocked. Star looked at the cleaved rock and raised her right hand to try and cast a magic blast but nothing came out, she tried again and again but nothing happened.

"Maybe you just aren't emotional enough…" but before Marco could finish, he saw anger in Star's eyes and her necklace began to glow a darker shade of purple before Star's right hand began to be engulfed in a purple aura that looked like a light flame.

Star almost fell back when she saw her right hand and smiled a satisfied smile.

Marco was surprised at the sudden control and said, "Go ahead Star, try and destroy the rock"

Star looked at Marco with a surprised smile but quickly nodded before making a fist and quickly opening it again to create a ball of purple flame. She raised her glowing magic hand and threw the purple ball of flame at the cleaved rock which then exploded from Star's magic.

"That's so awesome" Star exclaimed ecstatically before jumping into the air in celebration of her first successful magic spell.

"Wow, never thought I'd be friends to a magic user!" Marco admitted impressed.

Star thought about that for a second, 'Friend' Star finally has a friend she can talk and relate too. But something about the term "magic user" confused Star, "Are their anymore magic users in your dimension?"

"Well, no because the Knights of the Silver Blade kinda chopped the head of the last royal magic queen, 300 years ago with a silver blade" Marco explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!" Star was worried about her own head but Marco reassured her,

"Calm down Star, your head won't be chopped off as long as we keep your magic a secret"

"Ok, I guess that's good but I'm too hungry to focus right now" Star said while walking back inside.

"Yeah, it's been a while since my last meal, I'll just go hunting for some food" Marco happily explained.

"Woah whoa… you can't go hunting here in this dimension" Star quickly explained.

"Oh, well then what do you eat here then?" Marco asked.

"Let me show you, oh brave knight" Star mocked with a smile.

After a few minutes of waiting, Star came from the kitchen with a plate of two delicious burritos and one of them had sugar on top.

"Ooooo, this looks absolutely scrumptious Star. What is it?" Marco asked while being famished.

"There called "Burritos" and there are scrumdiddlyumptious or whatever you said" Star answered smuggly.

"Well whatever they are, they look delicious" Marco complimented Star before taking a bite of the one without sugar and Marco's eyes lit up with flavour when he tasted the burrito.

"Good huh" Star asked before taking a bite of her own sugary burrito that probably might give her a heart attack.

"This symphony of flavor is like eating pure happiness or something" Marco said before eating the whole burrito in record time.

"Yeah, whatever that means" Star replied before asking Marco a question, "Hey, how does your dimension work anyway?"

"What do you mean"

"I mean, like how did the whole knight order of silver thing start cause it sounds more interesting than the history at my school" Star asked while taking another bite of her sugaritto.

"Ok, I'll do my best to explain it" Marco said before clearing his throat. "Ok, so basically what happened was that 300 years ago, there was a matriarchal kingdom known as the FireFly family in which there were a King and Queen who ruled over our dimension for thousands of years with Royal Magic that only they could control and it was more powerful than any other magic out there. So they ruled and it worked out fine until a queen died earlier than usual and so a princess by the name of Eclipsa FireFly came to be queen but she was only 16 years of age so she wasn't fit to be queen but she had to be because of the people needed a queen. Eclipsa decided that the people living in the kingdom didn't give her family enough money and so she raised the taxes, nobody argued with her in fear that she would disintegrate them and so that went on…"

"Wait, so a 16th year old became a ruler of a dimension and nobody questioned that?" Star asked confusingly.

"Well, the FireFlies were powerful magic users and they could do whatever they wanted" Marco answered in a teachers voice.

"Well I wish I could do that" Star mumbled to herself.

"No, you would not want to be Eclipsa as she kept changing the laws to give her even more power and eventually the people got fed up with her and tried to rebel but they were all disintegrated by Eclipsa." Marco explained.

"Well, that's just awful" Star said disgusted.

"Yeah, well that's just something Eclipsa could do, so Eclipsa kept making even more unfair laws and citizens kept getting killed and she even killed her own father just because he didn't agree with her choices as queen, and so a group of lesser magic users gathered together and with a help of a master blacksmith, they were able to construct a blade powerful enough to withstand the force of FireFly Magic and to end the tyranny of the FireFlies once and for all, The Silver Blade" Marco almost fanboying over the mention of the blade. "The Silver Blade was a blade that shined like the brightest star and was a broadsword but the blade was divided in two, leaving a long space in the middle of the sword"

"So, Eclipsa had her head chopped off by the silver sword?" Star asked with great interest.

"Yeah basically, and after all that the last holder of the FireFly Magic was Eclipsa so with her dead, the magic was gone forever" Marco explained with some sadness over the loss of a great magic.

"Well that's a little sad cause that magic could've been used again in a more positive way" Star said with the same sadness as Marco.

"Well, some of the magic remained in the Silver Blade and the people who led the rebellion became the Silver, a group of knights who protected Mewni and eventually became the Order of the Silver Blade. And the Silver Blade is still around today you know" Marco explained a little happy.

"Really! What is the blade doing now?" Star asked with an interested smile on her face.

"The blade is currently being held in the silver room in the Order of the Silver Blade headquarters, waiting for the one destined to wield it in a battle once again" Marco fanboyed.

"Soooo, cool" Star said fascinated by the idea of a King Arthur like sword existing for real. "So who's gonna wield the sword now?"

"Well nobody knows except the Silver Blade itself but whoever is destined to the Silver Blade will be granted the title of Lord of Mewni" Marco exclaimed ecstatically by the idea of becoming the Lord.

"Woah… wait, so Mewni is the name of your dimension?" Star asked a little surprised by the silly name.

"Yes" Marco said defensively crossing his arms.

"Well okay, but will the FireFly Magic ever return?" Star asked a little hopeful that the magic could return.

"Maybe but we never found the source of the FireFly Magic but it was said to be a all powerful being known as Sir Glossaryck of Terms but he disappeared when Eclipsa was killed so we may never know" Marco explained annoyed at the fact that they never found him.

"Well that's a little sad" Star exclaimed before asking Marco what happened during the fight between the Silver and Eclipsa.

Well nobody knows for sure but I'll do my best to describe it in detail but first I'm thirsty, what do you have to drink here?" Marco asked before getting up and taking a look at the pantry.

"Well, we some water in there or some juice…" Star was cut off by the Marco coming out of the pantry with a six pack of bottled beer in his right hand.

"Star, you never told me that you had some ale in your home! Why I used to drink bottles of ale with an old friend of mine at the tavern" Marco reministed nostalgically. Want some?" Marco offered to Star.

"Um Marco, we aren't old enough to drink" Star explained.

"What, not old enough to drink! Well your dimension got incredibly dull real fast!" Marco mocked before opening a bottle of ale and chugged it down in record time.

"Won't you get drunk real fast when you drink that fast" Star asked surprised by his behavior.

"Of course not Star, I've got an iron liver from all those nights at the tavern with my drinking buddy" Marco laughed before sitting back down in his chair with the rest of the bottles on the table.

"What did you do with your drinking buddy after the tavern?" Star asked a little worried that Marco might have had too much "fun" with his drinking buddy.

"Oh, we always did some more training or have a duel with each other and then we'd always fall asleep before we could finish the duel but she was the only person who really didn't judge me and just became friend with me not just because I was the only one who could drink as much as her but because she was just a caring friend but she wasn't into me romantically or anything as she didn't want a suitor like I did" Marco remembered the good times before continuing his explanation of the fight between The Silver and Eclipsa that happened 300 years ago.

Star thought about that and thought that Marco and his drinking buddy were extremely close and cared for each other but maybe she rejected Marco's offer of romance a long time ago and that's why they don't hang out anymore it seems.

"So anyway! About the fight with Eclipsa" Marco interrupted Star's thoughts before Star was listening intently again.

"The Wielder of The Silver Blade and the Silver came rushing through Eclipsa's castle, defeating anyone who tried to stop them and when they came face to face with Eclipsa herself, she was ready for their rebellion and forged a powerful dark saber known only as The Eclipsed Saber. The Eclipsed Saber was a dark purple, jagged, and spiked saber that would tear your skin off in an instant. The Silver came rushing at Eclipsa with might as strong as steel but Eclipsa knocked back them back with just a glance except for the Wielder of the Silver Blade who still stood there with no sign of surrendering. Eclipsa looked into the soul of the wielder and only saw rage and determination that gave even Eclipsa fear, The wielder came running with berserker rage at Eclipsa and Eclipsa did the same. Their blades clashed with the sound of thunder and the impact nearly destroyed the roof of the castle with only The Wielder and Eclipsa still standing, their blades still locked in place, both of them unyielding but The Wielder had two advantages against Eclipsa and they were that The Wielder had more sword training against Eclipsa and the fact that The Wielder of the Silver Blade had nothing left to lose as Eclipsa took everything from them and now he had the chance to make Eclipsa feel the pain they felt for years and his soul ignited with the flames of pain and anger towards his enemy. The Wielders will was stronger than the Eclipsed Saber and the saber went flying into the sky, never to be seen again but now Eclipsa was open for the final blow and The Wielder took the chance to stab his blade in Eclipsa's waist and then pulled it out, Eclipsa now felt The Wielders pain and all the pain of the citizens she had murdered including her father. With one last look of disgust at Eclipsa, The Wielder raised the Silver Blade and decapitated Eclipsa in a blink of an eye. Eclipsa's head rolled of her dead headless carcass and dropped to the floor in an instant."

When Marco finished talking, he looked at Star who had a look of amazement on her face. "Star?" Marco said to a still frozen Star. "STAR" Marco said louder to get her attention and he did.

"Oh sorry, your story was just so awesome" Star complimented gleefully.

"Thanks, it's an important event in history" Marco smiled at the compliment before drinking another bottle of ale.

"How did you memorize so much of your history" Star asked fascinated by Marco's intelligence.

"Well I did graduate from the academy with the top grades and earlier than most" Marco bragged with a smug smile on his face.

"Well smart knight, wanna show me more than just your intelligence?" Star said teasing.

"Like what?" Marco asked a little nervous.

"How about you show me your knight skills and I'll keep practicing with my magic" Star offered.

"Oh, are you trying to show off now?" Marco joked earning him a laugh from Star.

"Maybe, but stop stalling o'brave knight and show me your skills with a sword" Star suggested with a smug smile on her face.

"Alright" Marco replied before standing up and with a snap of his finger, his shining white armor with a red cape and hood appeared covering up his red tunic and black pants, "Prepare to be impressed by my "skills with a sword" Marco replied mockingly.

Star led him to the backyard and Marco unsheathed his dimensional scissors which with a flick of a wrist, the scissors became a dark blue hilted broadsword with a dark gold blade.

"Thank goodness nobody's watching or we might look suspicious with Marco wearing real armor and holding a real sword" Star thought to herself while thinking how to show up Marco with her magic but then she got an idea,

"Ok, how about we'll both attack a big rock and whoever does the most damage with most flashiest attack wins" Star explained.

"What does the winner get" Marco asked.

"Whatever you want" Star answered with a smug look on her face.

"Ok, I have something I want right now" Marco agreed and began a fighting stance only to have Star say that she's going first.

"Ok, prepare to grant me a win" Star teased before having her hand be engulfed in purple flames and slowly reforming the flames into a solid sphere of purple light using her other hand.

"Woah" Marco said impressed by her control.

"Watch this" Star said before raising her magic hand and throwing the sphere of purple light causing a big rock to shatter and explode into a ton of small pieces. Star looked at Marco with a face that said 'beat that'.

"Ok, that was cool" Marco admitted earning him a smug smile from Star, "But, watch this" Marco told Star before getting into a fighting stance, holding his sword in front of him. Marco breathed slowly before opening his eyes and with pinpoint accuracy, he kicked a large rock into the air and sliced it exactly in half with precision but then he cut the rock into fourths as well before letting the rocks drop to the floor.

Star looked at Marco with her mouth wide open, eyes in shock, "H… how did you do that" Star managed to speak.

"Well it took me a few years learn that trick" Marco bragged before sheathing his scissors/sword.

"Ok fine, you win" Star admitted defeat. "What do you want as your prize" Star said with her arms crossed annoyed at Marco showing her up.

"I just want to you to show me some movies cause we fell asleep before we could watch one" Marco said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh" Star said expecting his answer to be different, "Ok why not, we did sleep on the couch before we could watch one" Star admitted with a little blush.

"You guys did what!" Out of nowhere, Janna came from Star's fence with surprised smile on her face.

Marco reached for his scissors but Star grabbed his hand and told him not too.

"Janna, didn't think you were listening to us without us knowing" Star tried to look happy but was still very annoyed.

"Who's this" Marco asked before Janna came up to him, checking him out.

"I'm someone who's interested in where you come from handsome" Janna admitted.

"Um, well I come from somewhere far away from here and my name is Sir Marco" Marco answered nervously, "What's your name" Marco asked before pushing her away from him.

"I'm Janna Ordonia and where did you get that armor" Janna asked still transfixed on his face.

"Well, I spent 6 years training to get this armor and you're creeping me out" Marco admitted.

Janna was impressed by his years in training and said, "Well that's the point to be creepy" Janna admitted before booping Marco on the nose.

Star could only watch this scene with a look of hilarity in her eye as seeing these two interact was hilarious.

"Star you didn't tell me you had such an "active" friend with you" Janna said seductively at Marco and Star.

"Miss Ordonia are you trying to seduce me" Marco asked questionly.

Janna let out a giggle before saying, "Maybe"

Star had enough and said, "Guys enough! Janna why are you hitting on Marco?"

"Well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to watch some horror movies but then I overheard you talking with Sir Lancelot over here, something about sleeping together on a couch or something" Janna explained with a smile on her face.

Star looked at Janna with an embarrassed blush and tried to say something before Marco interjected with his armor magically gone leaving only a red tunic with black pants behind.

"Actually I think a "horror movie" would be nice" Marco interjected.

"Yeah, why not" Star said with a relieved look on her face before having a thought. "Unless your too scared Marco"

"Oh please, I can handle this "horror" you're talking about since nothing is scarier than the rat infested sewers underneath New Mewni and I would know since I had a few missions happen there and they were just... Horrific" Marco shuddered in fear.

"That sounds so much like an eldritch horror" Janna stunted at the fact that this new handsome friend of Star's is also a fan of the occult.

"Okay before Janna drools all over the backyard, let's go back inside and sit back on the couch while I make us some nachos" Star suggested with a suspicious smile on Janna's new found crush. (maybe)

"That sounds delightful, whoa…" Marco was interrupted by Star and Janna pulling him back inside while Star went to the kitchen and Janna picked out a movie to watch while Marco went to retrieve the 4 bottles of ale he hasn't drank yet (but will soon) and sat back down on the couch with a bottle in his hand.

Janna looked up at Marco with a surprised but curious look on her face and said, "Wow! I never knew Star would be friends with someone who did under-age drinking"

"What, where I come from I can drink being 12 years of age and I could go to the tavern whenever I wanted" Marco explained before chugging down half of the bottle in his hands.

Janna really wanted to live where he came from before she asked, "So what did you do when you were old enough?" Janna was extremely curious for his answer.

"Well I wasn't really interested in drinking until an old friend who also turned 12 came up to me and offered to buy me a drink in honor of my age so we went to a tavern and I had my first pint of alcohol that day but I thought it was okay before she said that I needed to drink more to get the full flavour of it, so I did and she and I drank more before we started to get drunk. She paid for the drinks so we left the tavern and we went for a walk, I thanked her for showing me a fun first night and she did the same, before long she walked me to my squire's den and… gave me a... gave me a good nights kiss. It was my first drink, first time getting drunk, and first kiss all rolled into one day, let's just say I remember it fondly" Marco finished explaining and he had a nostalgic overload today and looked at Janna who had a mile wide cocky smile on her face.

"So, who was girl who kissed you?" Janna asked teasingly.

"Oh, just someone who was my drinking buddy for awhile before she left…, anyway have you found a good movie yet?" Marco quickly asked hoping to change the conversation. "Um… yeah but I don't think your ready for it" Janna mocked earning her a look of annoyance from Marco.

"I haven't trained six years in unrelenting agonizing pain, just to have someone like you tell me what I am or not ready for" Marco annoyingly told Janna.

"Ok, King Arthur!" Janna teased before Star came rushing in and plopping down on the couch in between Marco and Janna. (you could say that she was "Between Friends") Star had a plate of hot nachos in her hands and she asked Janna to start the movie,

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn ya King Arthur" Janna teased one more time before starting the movie.

" **FIFTY SHADES OF GREY"**

The words flashed onto the tv screen with Star having an embarrassed look on her face that Marco immediately saw and asked, "Something wrong Star?"

"Janna, I didn't know you watched this stuff" Star was surprised but she secretly knew that she purposefully chose this movie to tease her and Marco as Janna just had a evil smile on her face.

"It doesn't look so bad… " **Que to the sex scenes"** Marco regretted his words before looking at the tv screen with a look of disgust and shock but something inside of him just couldn't let him look away from the images on the tv.

"Oh, that's the scene from the book that I always hated" Star mumbled with a pillow in her face.

"Why would anyone watch this? It's just sexual fantasy fulfillment at the highest" Marco said with disgust.

'Good thing he doesn't know about porn' Janna and Star both thought to themselves before Star got up and said with annoyance, "I gotta go to bed and forget this movie ever existed"

Janna did a long laugh as if she was satisfied with Star's annoyance and popped the disk back out, put it in her pocket and headed home but not before telling Marco,

"Good luck with Star" Janna told Marco with a wink before she headed off.

Marco still sat there with no idea of what to do before Star came downstairs and asked Marco where he would be sleeping tonight, "So Marco, where will you sleep now?"

"I guess I'll just sleep here on the couch and head out in the morning as I gotta go on a scouting route with some other knights" Marco told Star before lying down on the couch but Star had other plans!

"Oh come on Marco, the couch is no place for sleep. I have a spare bed in my room! Come on" Star said before grabbing Marco's arm and dragging him off the couch with Marco reluctantly following.

"Here we are!" Star said before opening the door and showing Marco her spare bed, it was just a regular sized bed with red sheets and pink pillows,

"It looks fine Star, better than sleeping in a bundle of hay am I right" Marco joked but Star didn't get it.

Star quickly got into her own bed sheets before Marco took off his red tunic revealing a tough looking muscular chest with some scratches and battle scars that Star couldn't help but wonder where he got those but Marco layed down on the spare bed covering himself in a warm red blanket before saying, "Goodnight Star" and with that Marco quickly dozed off into sleep.

Star's necklace began glowing a bright red and pink before Star blushed and without waking Marco up, she got up from her bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made the necklace glow even more pink.

Star jumped into her bed with her heart pounding that she kissed Marco, a 16 year old boy who she met yesterday but she didn't care as she enjoyed every second of his company and wished it would never end.

" **Goodnight Marco"**


End file.
